Morgana's Mind Games
by siren-girl
Summary: Gwaine is being kept prisoner in Camelot after Morgana has seized the throne. He has to fight for his meals, which doesn't really bother him. What does bother him is the attraction he feels to Morgana... ONESHOT!


_Hey everyone! I've written yet another Merlin fanfic! About another different couple... Although all my stories include Morgana. Enjoy!_

* * *

Gwaine didn't mind fighting for his supper. Fighting was one of the few things he excelled at, and it was actually kind of nice to get some recognition for it. Not to say that Arthur hadn't given him recognition for his skills… this was just _different_. It was one-on-one, kill-or-be-killed fighting, and it was fun.

Gwaine shook these thoughts out of his head as he dodged the sword that was aiming for his chest. The man was about a head taller than him and much broader. The sword was blunt but deadly, and Gwaine knew a wrong move at this point would be fatal. He smiled suddenly and ducked under the blade as it swung at him a second time. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Morgana raise an eyebrow.

On the third swing, Gwaine could easily see this man's weaknesses. Speed was definitely not his strong point, and neither was endurance; he was tiring already. Gwaine slipped out of the sword's reach and moved quickly behind his attacker. The bulky man turned slowly, angling for Gwaine's knees this time.

Swiftly, Gwaine jumped over the sword and punched the man in the jaw. He stumbled back from the unexpected blow and Gwaine hastily took his chance and knocked the hilt of the sword loose from his hand. It clattered to the ground and neither party moved to claim it. They circled each other in silence, checking for flaws in their defences.

Gwaine was the first to lunge. He made it appear as though he was going for the face again, so the man raised his arms protectively, leaving his body exposed. He dove forwards, low to the floor, and used his body weight to knock the man onto his back. Once the man was sprawled on the floor, Gwaine prevented him from getting up by kicking him a few times. Then, just as he seemed to have mustered the strength to get up, the man found the point of his own sword was pressed to his throat. Gwaine stared down the blade and let a cocky half-smile break out across his face. Steadily, his gaze rose to Morgana. She smiled wickedly at him.

_How many nights have I been doing this? _Gwaine wondered. He was beginning to feel worn and tired, but the fighting didn't actually bother him all that much. Morgana stood from the throne and moved to Gwaine, the crowd edging closer with her.

"How very impressive," she said with a mock clap. "Aren't you becoming tired? Feeling the hopelessness setting in?"

"Not really," Gwaine replied with a smile. "Nothing a good night's rest won't fix."

Morgana laughed to herself.

"Not that you're likely to be getting that anytime soon," she said, a flirty glint coming into her immense, green eyes.

Gwaine grinned back at her, wiping the sweat off his forehead with his hand.

"No," he agreed. "I guess not."

He stared at her, waiting for one of her smart replies, but she just stared at him, grinning, with one of her eyebrows slowly rising suggestively.

Gwaine wished to hell that he felt uncomfortable with the strangely flirtatious nature of his relationship with Morgana, but he didn't. She was the enemy. She had dethroned Arthur and stolen his kingdom. Gwaine thought that he would probably still find her sexy even if she did something a whole lot worse than what she was doing now. It wasn't his fault that she was gorgeous, and that she stood so close all the time, murmuring in his ear and letting her fingers brush his bare skin. It wasn't his fault that she—

_Dammit, man,_ Gwaine thought furiously. _You're trying to justify an attraction that just can't be justified. Or shouldn't be._

Morgana was still staring at him when he returned to the present moment. He bowed his head slightly and watched the cold floor.

"Is that all for tonight?" he asked, attempting to make his voice frostier than usual.

"Can you offer me any other entertainment?" Morgana's lip quirked playfully as she spoke.

"I can fight more, if you so wish," he returned icily, still observing the texture of the floor.

A slender hand appeared in his sight and caught him under the chin. His head was forced up and Morgana's green gaze met his hungrily. She stepped nearer and he could feel her hot breath on his bare chest.

"I think you know that is not what I meant," Morgana drawled, her red lips barely moving as stared at him. Her hand closed around his, over the hilt of the sword, and Gwaine jumped at the touch. Her ebony hair fell in waves over her shoulders and brushed his arm. He let the sword slip from his fingers and Morgana threw it onto the ground, next to the man Gwaine had defeated. "So, I will ask you again: Can you offer me any other entertainment, _Gwaine_?"

She said his name lightly, like it was a joke, but Gwaine felt a shiver run down his spine. He let his eyes slide over her dress and down to the floor again. That didn't help him to dissuade himself. Morgana was an evil snake; she was probably trying to lead him on for her own pleasure. He felt stupid, standing mutely in front of such a large audience who all seemed to be laughing at him in their heads.

"I can offer you whatever it is you wish," Gwaine said evenly, surprising himself at how easy it was to talk after feeling so awkward. "So long as it will mean more food for Elyan and Gaius."

"Of course," Morgana murmured. "Do you want nothing for yourself?"

_Yes,_ he thought as he stared at her. _Yes. Yes. Yes!_

"No," he said. "I just want Gaius to have food."

"How noble you are," Morgana murmured. "How deserving to be a knight of Camelot. How deserving to be saved. What a shame Arthur isn't going to come. Although, some nights I wonder if you still _want _to be saved."

Gwaine felt a slight spark of surprise at Morgana's words. Dammit. She could see straight through him. He jerked as one of her hands landed on his chest. She rubbed her fingers in a circular motion on his skin and he bit his lip, his gaze sliding into the corner of the room. She reached her other hand up and slid it into the hair on the nape of his neck. She slipped even closer to him. Her warm body pressed against him. He was hot where she touched him. He tried not to think about it, tried to remove himself mentally, but it was no good. She was too much to ignore.

He allowed his head to tip down so he could see her. She smiled at him and, although he knew she was evil, she had never looked more beautiful. Her pale complexion was shattered by the pink haze that had spread across her cheeks, and her black hair was tangled around her in glorious cascades of darkness. She pulled on his neck, drawing him down to her. He didn't resist her anymore. She was all he could see. He forgot about the crowd. He forgot about what she had done to him and to Camelot. He forgot about wanting to be rescued.

Morgana's eyelids dropped half-closed as she left hot kisses along his neckline and it took every ounce of strength Gwaine had left to prevent himself from moaning. His arms came around her then, caging her, preventing her from leaving.

Morgana delighted in his response and moved her fingers to his cheek, letting them slip down his neck and over his chest. He watched her eyes drift closed as he bent down to her and finally captured those lush, full lips with his.

Gwaine kissed her deeply and Morgana's nails dug into his shoulders, wanting more. Her tongue slipped between his lips and Gwaine matched her passion. His hands ran down her spine, and he wondered if she felt the same powerful waves of heat rolling through her body that he felt.

Morgana's hands roamed lower and brushed the line of where his clothing covered him. Gwaine broke away from her lips and bent to kiss her neck. Morgana snickered to herself then and he suddenly knew something was wrong.

Hands that were not Morgana's closed around his arms and hauled him backwards, pushing him down onto his knees. He looked up at Morgana, a smouldering glare painted upon his features.

"You really had me there," he said, wiping his mouth before turning his head and spitting.

"That will be all for tonight," Morgana said, smiling in an amused way. "Take him back to the dungeon now."

Gwaine didn't glance back as he was dragged to the dungeon and thrown into the cell like an animal. A few stale pieces of bread were thrown in after him and the guards laughed at him.

"That seems like more than last night," Elyan said, nodding at the food.

"It is," Gwaine said, surprised.

Maybe Morgana wasn't completely evil after all. She hadn't gone back on her word. But had it been worth it? Gwaine just wasn't sure.

* * *

_Hey again! I hope you liked it! Please leave a review! I get so excited about them :)_


End file.
